Reflections Of A Soldier
by Shortey
Summary: A recollection of thoughts and memories revolving around BSAA's sniping expert, Piers Nivans. Discover more about his musings on his childhood, personal life, interaction with other characters and the man he is destined to become. Set in the events of RE6.
1. Soldier

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

**Chapter 1 – Soldier**

The young soldier looked out the window of the military helicopter he was riding on. The darkened streets, roads and buildings went by a grey blur as the chopper whizzed past in the night sky of Lanshiang. He thought about his team's mission to retrieve an important member of the UN and get him to safety.

Piers Nivans, the BSAA's sniping expert glanced at the man across from him. Chris Redfield looked like a million things are running through his head at once. He stared straight ahead with a solemn look on his face. Sighing he ran a hand down his face.

"You ok, captain?" he asked, concern etched in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about our mission objectives," replied the older man glancing at his direction.

"That makes two of us."

He checked his sniper rifle and adjusted the scope. He made sure it was fully reloaded along with his handgun pistols. An important mission such as this, he's got to make sure he's prepared at all times. He reached into the inside of his shirt pocket and felt a round smooth object. Brows furrowing together, he pulled out a small white stone. A distant memory flashed in his mind as he recalled back his past.

_Flash_

"_Alright, son. Remember keep your arms straight then fire. Let's see how much you have improved," Phil Nivans told his son as he positioned empty soda cans in a row across the top of their backyard fence. He looked back at his eight year old son proudly showing his newly prized possession; a slingshot given to him for his birthday._

"_Here I go, dad," answered Piers as he collected a small pebble on the ground. Adjusting it carefully in the thick band of his slingshot, he pulled the elastic as far as his little hand could and aimed. Closing one eye, he tried to aim as straight as he could. Tongue poking out in concentration, he held his breath as he let go of the pebble. It flew forwards and struck the top of the can knocking it off the fence._

"_Well done, son! Now let's see if you can do the same with the rest of the cans. Keep concentrating," his father said as he gave his son a thumbs up sign._

"_Ok, dad."_

_One by one, each can was shot in good succession. The little boy has precise aim and good concentration. He beamed at his father._

"_Come over here, son. I'm going to show you something."_

_He walked over to his dad. "What is it, dad?"_

_His father knelt down beside his son and produced a small and smooth white pebble. His son looked back at him in confusion. "A pebble?"_

"_Yup, that's right. Have you heard about the story of the pebble?" he asked as he looked at his son's eyes. _

_Piers shook his head. "No."_

"_Well let me tell you about it. Back in the old days before computers and cell phones existed, people used to send their loved ones a stone or a pebble." he explained._

_The little boy shrugged. "Why would they do that, dad?"_

"_That is how people tell each other how they feel and what they are thinking. The nature of the pebble represents how the person feels. If a pebble is rough and uneven, the person may feel worried or sad. Do you know what the smooth pebble means?"_

_The boy thought for a moment. "Does it mean happy?"_

"_Yes, that's right son. A smooth stone means the person is happy or content. It means that person is sending you happy thoughts and that he or she is always thinking about you." his father smiled at his son. He placed the pebble in the palm of his son's hand. "Son, I want you to have this pebble. Always know that I'm happy and proud that you're my son and that I'm always thinking about you. Always." _

_Little Piers held the stone as it was gold. "Cool, dad! I'll be right back. Don't go away, ok?" he rushed away still clutching the pebble tightly in his little fist._

_His father smiled as he watched him go. That kid sure and will always have a lot of energy and excitement. Moments later, he returned._

"_Open you hand, dad!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just open it!"_

"_You're not going to give me a dead insect again, are you?" his father teased._

"_Nuh uh! Something better!" the little boy gave a wide toothed smile as he looked up his father's eyes. His dad put out his hand. The little boy dropped a similar looking pebble but twice bigger._

"_Whoa! That's a big stone, son!" his father pretended to have a hard time holding the stone. "It must weigh a ton!"_

_The little boy giggled. "I'm gonna give you a biiiiig pebble! So it means I'm twice as happy when I think about you."_

_His father laughed. "That's good, son. I'm going to keep this pebble with me always."_

_He grabbed his little boy and started tickling him. The boy laughed as he struggled to free himself from his grasp._

"_Always, son."_

_End flashback_

Piers smiled as he fondly remembered his old man. He was the reason why he ended up where he is now. He stared at the pebble in the palm of his hand as he recalled back his memories of his father.

His father always taught him the importance of discipline, sense of duty and responsibility. As a young child his dad always taught him to do his homework and to clean up after himself. At a young age, he knew all about responsibility of his tasks and duties as a child. Reaching his teen years, his dad taught him to drive a car. He learnt the responsibility of paying his vehicle's upkeep and maintenance as well as his duty of care driving on the roads. He spent a lot of time with his dad practice shooting with rifles. His dad coached him how to aim right, breathe properly as he aimed and how to control his line of sight as he focused on his target. He enjoyed target shooting. There's something about it that calms him down. The focus and concentration required to make to hit the right target not only takes a lot out of you, it also tests your patience and endurance. Qualities he honed well throughout the years of practice shooting with cans and beer bottles to targets in the shooting range.

After finishing high school, he went to military school. It wasn't an easy process. He had to endure countless hours of training and hard work. The early morning runs he did strengthened his physique and increased his stamina. Practice drills, target shooting and physical endurance in the obstacle courses strengthened his mentality and spirit. Through time, effort and dedication he was able to prove himself a worthy soldier. Most importantly, he was able to show he is a highly skilled and a remarkably excellent sniper. This led to the trust of his commander and fellow comrades in the military.

One day a notice was given to his military base from the BSAA. They were recruiting promising soldiers to join the Northern American branch to combat bioterrorism worldwide. Through the recommendation of his commander he applied for a spot. His need to fulfil his duty to serve and protect his country was his driving force as a soldier. After sitting through several interviews, physical and mental tests he was able to pass through them with flying colors and secured a spot under Chris Redfield's squad. The rest they say is history.

He closed his fist around the pebble and held it tightly. Putting it back in the inside shirt pocket of his uniform he made sure it was tucked in safely. He always carries it with him, sort of like a good luck charm. He never puts it in his pants pocket. Sitting on the rock meant like sitting on the thoughts and pride of his father on him. He always puts it in his shirt pocket as close to his heart as possible. In that way he liked to think that even though he and his father are physically apart, they were always together in spirit.

He looked up to see his captain signalled that they had reached their drop off point for their mission. Two of the squad members opened the doors of the chopper on both sides.

"Ropes!" Chris called as he signalled for ropes to drop down from the door.

Piers began to mentally prepare himself for the mission. Reaching up he smiled a little as he felt the stone against his chest. "Always, dad."


	2. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil.

**Chapter 2 – Heartbreak**

* * *

Beads of perspiration trailed down his forehead as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. His muscles felt like a mower ran over them. Gun smoke filled his nostrils as his squad recollected themselves waiting for orders from HQ.

Piers and his squad had just reached the building called Ace of Spades. It was a real mission just to get to their destination. They had to battle numerous javos that mutated into ungodly horrific creatures. Things that only belong to nightmares. He sat on his hunches catching his breath. Across from him Chris was speaking to Marco discussing the best route to reach their target. He did a quick count of his rifle magazines and sniper bullets. He had used quite a fair bit in the battle amidst the monsters before their back up had arrived.

"I sure missed my missus. Once I get home, she would have cooked me a nice hot meal. God, I missed her roast chicken," Tony said. Piers looked up to catch a little bit of his conversation with Ricky.

"Don't get me started. My wife can cook the best pot roast ever. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water right now," Tony replied. He rubbed his stomach. "Damn, all that fighting made me hungry!"

Tony laughed. "I'll be glad when this is all over. I can't wait to get home and relax."

"Yeah, me too. But by the way things are looking up here right now I'm guessing we won't be done for a while." Ricky groaned.

Piers looked away as he thought of her. He and Lauren Taylor had broken up almost a year ago. He still haven't forgotten her and thought of her every now and again. They met up in their last year of high school together. They hit it off straight away and he found that he had lots in common with his classmate. They liked the same music and movies. They both came from middle class families and were close to their dads.

Lauren's ambition is to be a paediatrician. She loved kids and would do anything to help them. It was her goal to extend her studies throughout university. He wanted to go to the military to serve his country. Although their paths took them to different ways, they had always promised to keep at their relationship. But somehow, things didn't go as they always planned.

_They were driving home together. They had just finished watching a movie and although romantic comedies aren't always his cup of tea, he usually watches it because she loves them. As Piers stopped the car at a red light, they passed their high school._

"_Can we go to the park in school?"she asked him._

_He looked at her with curiosity. "Why do you want to go to the park? School's out you know?" He gave her a teasing smile. "Unless you really missed school. Nerd!"_

_She playfully hit his arm. "No, I don't! I just want to take a walk. It's such as beautiful night out. I don't want to go home yet."_

"_Ok then." He turned the car in the next street and rounded off into the school parking lot. Parking the car and locking the door, the couple walked hand in hand to the park where they used to eat lunch together. _

"_Gosh, so many memories. I remember playing football in the field with the rest of the guys. I wonder what they're up to now?"_

_He removed his jacket so his girlfriend can sit on it as they sat on the grass. A gentle breeze ruffled her brunette hair. A lock of hair fell across her chocolate brown eyes which made her looked even cuter. He smiled at her as he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. _

"_Do you still remember the first we've met?" he asked her. She gave a nod. It was the first day of class and he was rushing to school. In his haste, he had locked his car keys in his car. Mentally cursing at himself, he threw his head at his locker in defeat. He leaned his head on his arm as he groaned. He would have to call triple A and get a locksmith to come to school to unlock his car for him. _

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_He looked up to see an attractive young woman. She was wearing a red chequered skirt and a white button down top that made her looked smart yet classy. She has shoulder length brown hair which she wore in a headband. Her eyes were filled with concern._

_He gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Talk, damn it!_

"_You looked like you're in trouble. Anything I can do to help?" she asked. _

_He cleared his throat. "My car. Uhh, I mean my keys. I locked them in my car and I need call triple A to get it unlocked."_

"_Oh. That's too bad. Do you need a phone?"_

"_Nah I'm fine. I can use the pay phone by the school office. I think I've got some coins," he said as he reached down his front pockets for his wallet. It wasn't there. Frowning he reached for his back pockets but also found nothing. Remembering that he stored his wallet in the glove box, he shut his eyes and groaned. Could he be any more stupid?_

"_Left your wallet too?" she asked laughing a little. Her eyes seemed to twinkle when she laughs and he found himself gazing into her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Errr, yeah looks like it," he replied sheepishly. _

_She reached into her bag and took out her cell phone. She handed it to him. He hesitated._

"_Go on. Take it. You need it."_

"_Are you sure? I mean I can always walk home. I don't live that far from school."_

_She nodded. "Positive. Come on, it's going to take time to walk all the way to your place. Just give triple A a call and get this done and over with." She nudged her phone closer to him. _

_He slowly took it. He dialled the number and spoke to the operator. He found that the locksmith will take two hours to get to his school. He sighed. Leaning against the wall of lockers behind him, he looked at his watch. An hour from now means he's going to miss target shooting practice with his dad. An upcoming competition is just around the corner and he needs every spare chance he gets for practicing._

"_What's wrong now?" she asked._

"_The guy is going to take two hours to get here. Looks like I'm going to miss target shooting practice. Last time I've already missed it because I had to attend the football trials. Now if I missed this one again, I'm going to fall way behind," he groaned. He's doing pretty well at the shooting club he's in with his dad. As a promising marksman he's one of the top young shooters in the club and is up for a few medals._

"_That sucks. Whereabouts do you practice anyway?"_

"_Over by the west. It's around half an hour drive from school," he replied. He sighed heavily. He's just going to have to call his dad and miss this one again. _

"_I can drive you."_

_He looked at her in surprise. She's just met him and she's already offering to drive him? "Umm, no thanks. I don't want to trouble you." He glanced away almost shyly. There's something about this girl that makes his heart beat faster._

"_No worries at all. I'm going that way anyway. I've got to go to the local childcare centre there. I volunteer for work experience. It's not a bother at all." She gave him a sincere smile. He felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed._

"_Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything."_

_She shook her head. "Please. You're not imposing at all. Now come on. You need to get shooting. Once you're finished, just get someone to take you back to school for your car," With that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along the student car park. With that, they got talking and became good friends. A month later they began dating. _

_He smiled at the memory. He looked at her and she gave a small smile back. There was something different about that smile though. It felt forced. As if something was bothering her and it's eating up her mind. She looked away._

"_Hey, is something wrong?" he asked concerned. Touching her arm lightly, he leaned in towards her. She pulled back her arm and tucked it underneath her. He frowned._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Sure doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on, you can talk to me." He's curious to know what's up with his girlfriend. She has never acted this way before. They were usually so open and comfortable each other, they can talk for hours about anything._

"_We're going to be finishing high school soon. Then we have to go to university afterwards. Have you really thought of what you're going to do?" she asked._

"_Well yeah. I've won the local target shooting competition a couple of months ago. I'm thinking of joining the military school. I've got some good recommendations from my coach. I think I can do well there." He replied. He searched her eyes. There's still that cloud of doubt and worry in her deep brown eyes._

"_I'm just going to tell you this straight. I've been accepted in a full scholarship in med school. I've always dreamed of being a paediatrician. Now I can't believe here's my chance." She gave him a smile. Almost immediately he could sense the sadness in her eyes._

"_That's great! Isn't that what you've always wanted? I'm really happy for you," he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. He knew what this meant for her and she's been working hard throughout high school to achieve her dreams. He sensed her hesitation as he pulled back. "Why the long face? Is there something wrong?"_

"_I'll be going far away from here. Med school is intense and I've got to keep my grades up. How are we going to keep in touch if you'll be going to military school?"_

"_We'll find a way. We've always found a way to solve our problems. I'm not going to let distance interfere with our relationship. Where is this university you'll be going to anyway?"_

"_It's Ivy University."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Ivy University? The one in Tall Oaks?"_

_She nodded. Ivy University of one of the country's most prestigious and honourable institutions. It takes someone with brains to be able to get into that school. Once you graduate, the rewards are a magnitude of opportunities. That university had produced ground breaking scientists, lawyers and even presidents. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for her._

"_Wow, that is pretty far," he looked down at the ground as their situation became clear in his head. "I'm not going to give up on us, Lauren. We can do this. We just have to stay strong and support each other."_

"_I'm not so sure about myself, Piers. Med school is going to take a lot out of me. I'm going to have to give this my all. I'm not so sure if I can – " her voice trailed off._

_He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "What are you trying to say?"_

_She looked at him tears forming in her eyes. "I think you know where this is leading to. We both have different goals in life. We have different dreams. I'm not so sure if we can be together down the paths in our futures. I think we should focus on ourselves and go our own separate ways."_

_Her words stung. He felt like he was punched in the stomach. "Lauren, are you sure about this? Don't you even want to try to make this work? Come on, don't give up on us so easily!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had truly meant it that he was willing to work hard on their relationship no matter the distance their situation puts them in. He was really committed to her. He just wishes she's the same._

_She looked way once again, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Piers. But I don't think I can handle it."_

And that's how he experienced his first heartbreak. Looking up at the sky he wondered what she's doing right now. They say you never forget your first love. He couldn't agree more to that statement. No matter what, no matter how long time passes he will never forget the young woman who made his heart race for the first time. He will never forget her smile and their wonderful happy times together. He supposed life's like that. You win some, you lose some. Maybe it's just not meant to be. He'll just have to get up and move on. Maybe he'll meet another girl in the future. One with a great sense of humour, wonderful personality and one who's pretty. Perhaps one that will stay with him.


End file.
